prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/My Thoughts on Emma Turning Heel
If you've been watching NXT in recent weeks, then you have definitely noticed that Emma is on the verge of a heel turn. When I made my predictions on what Divas and Knockouts would turn heel in 2015, Emma (TBH) was the furthest thing in my mind. This was mainly because she was still (sort of) lost in the shuffle after her shoplifting incident last summer. So the fact that this is happening is a pleasant surprise of sorts. To me, Emma gave off a villainous vibe when she returned to NXT in January, when she announced that she was returning to NXT because "things didn't work out like she planned" on the main roster. However, I didn't really take anything from that, because she still did her trademark dance in the interview segment and on the following week, which also saw her compete against a villainous Diva, Carmella, in a losing effort. It wasn't until March 4 that we would really see Emma's heel side begin to emerge, doing so in a backstage segment with Bayley. After Bayley wished Charlotte good luck in her NXT Women's Championship rematch against Sasha Banks, Emma appeared and greeted Bayley. Bayley asked Emma if she wanted to watch the title match with her, but Emma would give a biting response to the invite, saying that Bayley should have been in that match, but she was defeated at NXT Takeover: Rival, and even went as far as to say that Bayley was too concerned with being nice and pleasing the fans, stating that it was the reason why she's not champion. Emma even said that her own niceness was why she went from the main roster to back down in NXT. It gets better! Three weeks later, Emma ran into Bayley again, and gave a boastful "I told you so" to the Diva she later claimed to be her friend. She rubbed in the fact that Bayley lost to Becky Lynch and once again blamed it on her being "too nice." Emma actually delivered some nasty rhetoric about the fans, claiming that they'll try to fool her and lie to her, and that they did the same to her. She also said that the fans won't get Bayley anywhere, but at that point, Bayley stood up for herself and gave the fans all the credit for her being top contender for the NXT Women's Championship on two separate occasions. But before she could finish her counterpoint, the evil Emma delivered a slap towards Bayley. I've watched that last segment so many times; I love it so much! Emma hasn't become a full-fledged villainess yet, but she's definitely very close. And it's nice to see WWE not mess around with this like they have with Natalya in the last month. If you don't count that brief test run when she debuted, Emma has never really been a villainess in WWE. I'm already loving this side of Emma, as she appears to be turning herself into a bitter and jealous heel. Think about it. She clearly wants to be on top on NXT, yet instead of going after the actual champion, Sasha Banks, she targets Bayley. Why? As I said before, jealousy definitely plays a role. Emma had one shot at the title at NXT Arrival last year, but she hasn't been in that picture since, and she really didn't get noticed on Raw and SD. All the while, Bayley has become the most popular Diva on NXT and she has constantly been in the title picture. We won't have to wait long to see Emma and Bayley face off; they'll do so this Wednesday on NXT. I also don't think we'll have to wait too long for Emma to turn into a villainess as well; I see that happening within the next month. I do hope that Emma receives some elevation as a villainess in NXT; she truly deserves it. Category:Blog posts